Over-the-range microwave appliances and range hoods are generally mounted above a cooking surface of a range appliance. Over-the-range microwave appliances and range hoods can include lighting assemblies that direct light downwardly onto the range appliance's cooking surface or a nearby countertop space. Thus, such lighting assemblies can provide convenient light when required. However, such lighting assemblies generally include an incandescent bulb that can be dim or offer diffuse light. In addition, such lighting assemblies are generally fixed in place such that light from such lighting assemblies cannot be easily focused where needed.
Accordingly, a lighting assembly with features for facilitating focusing of light from the lighting assembly would be useful. In addition, a lighting assembly with features for facilitating selective directing of light from the lighting assembly to various locations would be useful.